The objective is a National Blood Data Center that is able to meet the demand for useful information about the nation's blood resources and services. Implementation and further development of a National Blood Data System capable of processing a variety of data on blood resources and establishments, and generating a series of reports on a continuing basis. Implementation and further development of a blood banking data base including collection of original data about the nation's blood establishments and their operations. Preparation and distribution of a series of four reports: Director of Blood Establishments; Summary Report on the National Blood Resource; Statistical Reports; and Management Information Reports.